


Just Shut Up

by Airi_Senpai



Series: PLIROY WEEK 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confidence, Day 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, JJ IS A HUGE PERVERT BUT I STILL LOVE HIM, JJ IS AN ANNYOYING ASS BUT I LOVE HIM, M/M, Pliroy Week 2017, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_Senpai/pseuds/Airi_Senpai
Summary: Bright lights focused on the center of the arena, illuminating the floor of ice. Numerous banners and flags were waved in the air by avid fans and loyal supporters while they screamed their favourite skaters’ names. Every skater was a bundle of nerves, especially Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLIROY WEEK 2017  
> DAY 2: SELF-ESTEEM / CONFIDENCE
> 
> Heyaaa. Me again. It's a day late cuz work's a bitch... But here ya go~ Enjoy!ヽ(´▽｀)/

Bright lights focused on the center of the arena, illuminating the floor of ice. Numerous banners and flags were waved in the air by avid fans and loyal supporters while they screamed their favourite skaters’ names. Every skater was a bundle of nerves, especially Yuri.

 

He was a few minutes away from having his name called and making a fool of himself. He was pacing about, hands cold and shaking and he’s mind was so blank that he forgot the steps completely.

 

Suddenly, a hand slapped his ass, hard enough for it to bruise. On reflex, he turned around and punched the perpetrator’s stomach, harder than the butt slap. The butt-slapper toppled over and fell flat on his back.

 

“WHAT THE HELL YURI?! THAT HURT!!” screamed JJ while clutching his stomach in pain.

 

“IT’S YOUR FAULT WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO SLAP MY ASS?!” Yuri spat back, not caring about the curious stares they were getting.

 

“You did! I specifically remember you saying it the other night. You said, and I quote, _Ngh... Ah... D-daddy come on... H-harder... AH! D-do it harder. AHH! YEAAH. Fuck... T-that's it. SPANK MY AS-_ ”

 

“S-SHUT THE FUCK UP Y-YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Yuri blushed furiously that he was redder than Mila’s hair. The couple had now gained a lot of attention from the people near them, mainly just laughs and several wolf whistles.

 

"Why are you here anyway? Your turn is long over right? Annoying people who have nothing to do with their stupid insignificant lives should just go away. Now GO AWAY. Shoo shoo!" Yuri said with matching gesture, which JJ found stupidly adorable.

 

“You should be grateful, I cured your out of whack nerves! What’s got you like this anyway?” asked JJ, while he stood and rubbed his bruised, yet incredibly sexy, stomach.

 

Yuri slumped over the bench, regaining his nervousness, “W-what do I do?”

 

Yuri’s tone did a complete 360 from his snarky tone from a while ago and it made JJ worry. The dark-haired moved closer to the blonde and squeezed his shoulder, out of pure concern.

 

“Hey, you okay?” JJ questioned softly as if speaking to an injured animal.

 

Yuri looked up at JJ with tear-stained cheeks, trembling lips an serious eyes. Yuri looked so freaking sexy that JJ forgot to breathe.

 

“J, wh-what am I gonna do? I-I can’t do this…” Yuri cried. JJ felt the panic rising to his chest. Yuri never acted like this before and it made the alarms ring in JJ’s head.

 

“What? What’s going on? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you feel sick? Do you need to take a shit? Do you need anything? Medicine? Water? A kiss?” JJ definitely went to hysterics. The words came out of his mouth faster than he can think.

 

“No. I’m fine… I-it’s Gramps… He’s not coming. J, he’s not coming to see my performance… H-he said he's going on a date or something? I don't think I have the courage to face the crowd right now. This may be my last chance to get a gold medal before Victor comes back and he’s not here… Stupid Gramps,” JJ breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the problem wasn't so bad as Yuri made it out to be.

 

"Hey hey. Calm down," JJ tried to soothe Yuri nerves but the he was not listening at all.

 

JJ held Yuri's face between his hands and forced the latter to look his way.

 

"Kitten..." JJ started, with the most gentle voice he could muster.

 

"YOU ARE SO GONNA LOSE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BACK OUT NOW. I'M GONNA BEAT THAT PRETTY LITTLE ASS OF YOURS AND TAKE THAT GOAL MEDAL," JJ said arrogantly.

 

Little creases formed between Yuri's eyebrows as he scowled at his boyfriend. JJ made his best annoying face in the world and something in Yuri snapped. The younger boy wriggled out of the older's grip and folded his arms across his chest.

 

"HUHHH?! WHAT NONSENSE SHIT ARE YOU SPOUTING NOW?! YOU ARE NOT GONNA WIN THAT GOLD! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Yuri stood on his toes, trying his best to look taller and JJ wonders how the hell did this cute angry kitten do that while wearing skates.

 

As if on cue, Yuri's name was called by the announcer. He gave JJ a look then he walked towards the rink. But before stepping on the smooth ice, he turned around and pointed at JJ, "If I win, I'm gonna ride you so hard that the only thing you'll be saying is my name."

  
"Looking forward to that, Kitten," JJ smirked.

 

Yuri glided across the ice and gave his best performance yet.

 

 

 

"Hah. I thought you said you're gonna beat my ass? You're all bark and no bite," Yuri stood on the tallest platform, holding his gold medal while smiling and waving at the cheering crowd.

 

"Well, you won so I think I'm gonna do  _more_ than beating your ass tonight," JJ winked, holding up his bronze medal for the cameras to see. Yuri flushed crimson at the idiot's crude words and said idiot just laughed.

 

"Nah, just kidding. Anyway..." JJ looked at Yuri like he's the most precious thing on earth. Butterflies decided to murder Yuri's stomach and make him feel all weird and tingly.

 

"... Congratulations on winning the gold, Yuri. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you," JJ said with the sweetest smile.

 

 _Goddamn him and his perfect teeth. Ugh. How the hell can this idiot be so fucking handsome? Fuck it._ Yuri thought.

 

Yuri clicked his tongue. He gripped the medal around JJ's neck and yanked it hard, making him fall towards Yuri. Then, Yuri kissed him with fervor, conveying all of his feelings of gratitude and love he has for the guy. JJ kissed back, caressing Yuri's face tenderly.

 

When they pulled back, they were both breathless. The crowd erupted into applause and shouts while camera shutters and flashes were going off everywhere.

 

There was a lot of noise but all the couple could hear was the sound of each other's heartbeat.

 

Yuri smiled and said, "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this fits the prompt at all. Haha. Well whatever.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Thank you very much. ｡^‿^｡
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr (if you have time or if you just want to lol):  
> airi-senpai.tumblr.com


End file.
